


Tengo todo mi tiempo de dar si lo recibirás

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confrontations, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ya no quiero mentir, Chii. Ya no quiero esconderme detrás la irritación, detrás la rabia por el hecho que Yuya y tú estáis juntos. Ya no quiero... ser tan mezquino.” empezó, y cada palabra le costaba más que previsto. Pero fue fuerte, y siguió. “Si estoy aquí esta noche es para aclarar las cosas.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tengo todo mi tiempo de dar si lo recibirás

**Tengo todo mi tiempo de dar si lo recibirás**

A Hikaru nunca le había gustado mucho la lluvia.

Esa noche aún menos.

Encontraba que expresara demasiado bien su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

Había acabado de trabajar hace unas horas, pero no parecía poderse decidir a irse a casa.

Después de haber filmado el Yan Yan Jump, Kota debía haberse dado cuenta que había algo raro, y le había pedido de salir juntos; Hikaru había tenido la tentación de aceptar, pero al final había renunciado.

Aunque le gustara pasar su tiempo con Yabu, no tenía ganas de hablar, esa noche no.

Habrían acabado enfrentando temas espinosos, y él no tenía para nada ganas.

Le había dejado ir con una sonrisa, tranquilizándoles, diciendo que estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego había ido a un pequeño restaurante cerca de los estudios para comer ramen, tratando de dar vueltas con la comida tanto tiempo como posible, pero no había podido evitar para siempre de irse.

Y en cuanto afuera, ya no había sabido qué hacer.

Pensó de ir a beber algo, pero sabía qué habría acabado exagerando, y estaba consciente del hecho que en ese momento estar borracho habría agudizado esa sensación de melancolía que tenía, transformándola en dolor.

No quería volver a casa, porque estaba harto de esas paredes; estaba harto de ser acogido por el silencio, harto de no haber nadie con quien descargar cuando tenía un mal día, harto de acostarse cada noche cuando no tenía sueño, sólo porque no quería hacer nada a solas. Estaba harto de encerrarse en sus pensamientos, sin tener éxito de encontrar una ruta de escape, sin saber cómo hacerlos callar.

Sabía dónde le habría gustado estar en ese momento.

Sabía con quién le habría gustado hablar, sabía frente a quien quería estar.

Y saber qué no debería, recordar lo que había pasado, le hacía estar mal.

Se quedó muchos minutos en la acera, tanto que unos peatones empezaron a mirarle con curiosidad.

No queriendo arriesgar que alguien le reconociera, decidió de ir a un bar.

Una cerveza o dos, por lo demás, no podían ser tan mal.

~

No estaba borracho.

No había bebido bastante de no saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero le habría gustado decir que estaba así.

Había bebido cerveza, pero no mucha. Estaba un poco mareado, pero no mucho.

El alcohol en sus venas estaba bastante da hacerle encontrar en ese punto exacto de Tokyo, pero no suficiente de hacerle olvidar el día siguiente de haber estado allí.

Miró el reloj: estaba allí hace casi veinte minutos ya, tratando de decidir de pulsar el interfono.

Era equivocado, y lo sabía, pero no tenía intención de irse. Entonces no.

La lluvia le había mojado la ropa, pero casi no se daba cuenta.

Había caminado mucho tiempo, demasiado para sentir algo.

No sentía el cansancio, no sentía la ropa húmeda atarse a su piel, sólo sentía un vago nerviosismo que le había atacado el momento cuando sus pies habían tomado la dirección de ese barrio, de ese piso.

Y al final, pulsó. Débilmente, casi esperando que el ruido fuera ignorado y que él pudiera así volver a casa seguro de haber intentado.

No tuvo suerte.

“ _¿Quién es?”_

La voz de Chinen parecía un poco preocupada, e Hikaru podía entenderlo bien.

Era pasado de las once, y tampoco él habría estado muy relajado, en su lugar.

“Soy yo.” dijo sólo, pronto pensando que Chinen probablemente no iba a reconocerlo, a través de un interfono no. Estaba a punto de decir su nombre, cuando el menor habló.

“ _¿Qué quieres?”_ preguntó.

Le había, claramente, reconocido.

“Quería... quería hablar contigo.” dijo.

El silencio que siguió le pareció infinito, y estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero por la segunda vez el menor le precedió.

“ _Me bajo.”_ contestó, y colgó.

Hikaru asintió, sin saber por qué.

Había esperado que al menos le dejara subir, pero se retuvo afortunado para no haber estado mandado al infierno.

Esperó que Chinen llegara, y durante esos minutos se hizo consciente del frio.

Se apretó los brazos alrededor, frotándose a la búsqueda de un poco de calor, pero sólo hizo adherir más la ropa mojada a su cuerpo, y renunció.

Se metió bajo el pequeño cobertizo de la entrada, y en ese momento vio a Chinen aparecer del ascensor, dirigiéndose en paso lento y apático a la puerta.

La abrió en un gesto brusco, haciéndole señal de entrar.

Yaotome bajó la cabeza para agradecerle, pero el menor pareció no darse cuenta.

“¿Qué quieres?” le preguntó pronto, sin darle tiempo de responder. “Si estás aquí para recordarle a Yuya cuanto sea infantil, tengo que decepcionarte: salió con Kei, y dado el tiempo dijo que iba a dormir de él.” le explicó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Hikaru recibió la bala, porque sabía de merecerla.

Recordaba todas palabras dichas a Yuya, recordaba la manera como había menospreciado a Chinen, y sabía qué el menor tampoco lo había olvidado.

Se mordió un labio, al asentir brevemente.

“Lo sé qué lo que dije os hirió, Chii. Pero yo...”

“ _¿Heridos?_ ” siseó el menor, asombrado. “Heriste a Yuya, Hikaru. Le hiciste estar realmente mal.” le dijo, en tono de acusación. “En cuanto a mí... aprendí a que me dé igual. Si esta es tu opinión sobre mi relación con Yuya, no es asunto mío.” concluyó, al encogerse de hombros.

Hikaru suspiró, llevándose las manos al pelo y tirándolo, exasperado.

Sin embargo, lo sabía; sabía qué no iba a ser fácil, sabía qué Yuri no iba a dejarle pasar tan fácilmente todo lo que le había dicho, que no iba a estar satisfecho con sus excusas.

Y no le culpaba, porque tampoco él en su lugar lo habría hecho.

Estaban tan malditamente iguales, los dos de ellos, bastante para que él pudiera prever sus reacciones.

Aunque el hecho que pudiera preverlas, no significaba que el obstruccionismo del menor no le golpeara.

Todo lo contrario.

“Chinen, por favor... escúchame.” le pidió, casi implorando, y probablemente fue esto que hizo ceder al menor.

Hikaru no sabía lo que Yuri se esperaba de él, pero seguro no esa complacencia, la cabeza baja, el aire de quien está incómodo. Y tenía que concedérselo, era algo de sí que no había mostrado a menudo, especialmente durante las semanas pasadas.

Se puso contra una pared de la entrada, cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

“Escucho.” dijo, con una expresión un poco sarcástica que el mayor eligió de ignorar.

Hikaru apretó los puños, al respirar hondo.

Ya no podía escapar.

“Ya no quiero mentir, Chii. Ya no quiero esconderme detrás la irritación, detrás la rabia por el hecho que Yuya y tú estáis juntos. Ya no quiero... ser tan mezquino.” empezó, y cada palabra le costaba más que previsto. Pero fue fuerte, y siguió. “Si estoy aquí esta noche es para aclarar las cosas.”

“¿Y por qué lo dices a mí? ¿No deberías aclararlas con Yuya?” le preguntó Yuri, más sorprendido que realmente enojado.

Yaotome sacudió la cabeza, al morderse un labio.

“No. No es con Yuya que tengo que hablar, porque...” bajó los ojos. “Porque eres tú el problema.” murmuró, y esperó unos segundos antes de decidirse a levantar de vuelta la cabeza para poderle mirar los ojos. “Estoy aquí para decirte que te quiero, Yuri.” terminó, y luego se sintió como si no tuviera más aire en los pulmones, como si no pudiera respirar.

El menor no reaccionó, pronto no.

Se quedó quieto durante un tiempo que le pareció infinito, al salirse los ojos y con el aire de quien estaba intentando de comprender lo que acababa de oír, como si no quisiera creerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que decidiera de hablar.

“No es posible, Hikaru. Si viniste para burlarte de mí, pues podías muy bien quedarte en casa. No estoy dispuesto a escucharte mientras me dices cosas que no tienen sentido.” le dijo, confuso, como si fuera más una tentativa de convencerse que un real reproche.

El mayor suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza.

Sabía qué no iba a ser fácil, que no le habría creído pronto.

¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho? No le había dado razones para hacerlo, no con todo lo que había ocurrido.

Le había dado buenas razones para odiarle, en cambio, y ahora lo que quería más que todo era borrar ese odio.

“Lo sé qué sientes burlado, Chii. Pero... es así, no puedo hacer nada.” empezó a explicar, en tono apacible. “Pasé años pensando que fueras sólo un niño, los años cuando de hecho lo eras. Cuando creciste, y yo empecé a encontrarte diferente, seguí repitiéndome que tenía que haber vuelto loco, que siempre estabas lo mismo, y que no tenía sentido que tuviera una cualquier atracción para ti.” cerró brevemente los ojos, dejándose alcanzar por los flashes de esa época. “Pero me puse a trabajar, y al final me resigné. Sentí para ti algo más de lo que se siente por un amigo, y no podía evitarlo. No podía decírtelo, ni podía imaginarlo, tenía apenas éxito de admitirlo con mí mismo para cuanto me encontraba asqueroso al pensarlo. Porque seguía pensando en cómo estabas, y al hecho que te vi crecer, y que no estaba natural ese interés improviso. Y de hecho, nunca hice nada, porque me he convencido de no poder.” hizo una pausa, empezando a torturarse los dedos con las uñas. “Pero luego te acercaste a Yuya. Y él venía de mí, y expresaba las mismas dudas que tenía yo, y ni una vez osé decirle que era lo que yo sentía también. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Tú estabas enamorado de él, no de mí.” miró la expresión del menor, y lo descubrió absorto en lo que le estaba diciendo. Siguió: “Pensaba que no iba a convencerse a hacer algo. Pensaba que iba a verla como a mí, que iba a pensar que fuera imposible imaginar de hacer algo concreto, y que iba a resignarse. Pero no lo hizo.” la voz le tembló por un momento, y tuvo que pararse para evitar de dejarse llevar por la misma rabia que había tenido el momento cuando Yuya le había dicho que había decidido de estar con Chinen.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, y siguió.

“Y yo me sentí tan tonto para todos los escrúpulos que tuve durante los años. Estaba furioso con Yuya porque me había parecido que no hubiera tenido dudas a decirte que sí, que hubiera tenido pronto su ocasión, cuando en realidad... no la merecía.” hizo una sonrisa débil, que no tenía nada de alegre. “Y lo sé qué no es así. Lo sé qué no fue fácil por él, lo sé qué tuvo dudas, que de vez en cuando todavía duda que su elección fue correcta para ti. Sólo, hizo su jugada cuando yo nunca tuve el coraje necesario para hacerla. No estaba realmente enfadado con él. Sólo estaba envidioso, y enfadarme con él pareció casi natural.” terminó, harto de hablar.

Era la primera vez que lo admitía en alta voz.

Le habían tomado semanas para convencerse que lo que le había dicho a Takaki fuera equivocado, que le había dejado sufrir inútilmente, cuando no tenía culpas reales.

Le habría gustado pedirle perdón y fingir que nada hubiera ocurrido, pero sabía qué de esa manera no habría pasado mucho tiempo antes de volver en ese círculo vicioso de envidia, de odio, que le habría llevado a comportarse otra vez mal con él.

Había elegido de resolver el problema a la raíz, de hacer lo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

No importaba que su momento hubiera pasado. Al menos en ese momento estaba allí, frente a Chinen, diciéndole lo que siempre le había guardado.

Esperó que respondiera, mientras sentía la tensión aumentar más y más, mientras empezaba ya a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

El menor, al menos, no le dejo esperar mucho.

“¿Estás satisfecho, ahora?” le preguntó, en baja voz, alejándose de la pared y dirigiéndose hacia él. “¿Estás satisfecho de lo que me dijiste? Estás satisfecho...” su voz aumentaba al hablar, pero luego se interrumpió, mordiéndose un labio. “¿Estaba realmente necesario, Hikaru?” preguntó al final, levantando los ojos con una expresión seria en la cara.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo.

No se esperaba una reacción así; o, mejor, no se había esperado ninguna reacción en particular, pero quizás... quizás había esperado en un poco de comprensión.

“Lo siento, Chii. Yo...” tragó, dando marcha atrás. “Finjas que nunca te dije nada. Finjas que nunca vine aquí, ¿vale?” le dijo rápido, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y saliendo, bajo la lluvia que aún no había dejado de caer.

Oyó el menor seguirle, pero no se preocupó de girarse hasta que le tiró un brazo.

“¿Qué quiere decir ‘finjas que nunca te dije nada’?” gritó, mirando arriba como si se hubiera dado cuenta sólo entonces que llovía. Pero no pareció preocuparse de eso. “No puedes venir aquí, decirme eso y luego exigir que lo deje pasar, ¡Hikaru! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó las semanas pasadas? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto estuvo mal Yuya? ¿Y ahora ven aquí a decirme que todo lo que le dijiste fue sólo porque sientes algo para mí, y porque estabas demasiado bellaco para decírmelo?” siguió, mostrando más y más rabia, apretando aún más su brazo. “No es justo. ¿Qué quieres que haga, ahora?” le preguntó, al morderse un labio.

Hikaru soltó el agarre del menor, encogiéndose de hombros.

“No quiero que hagas nada. Sólo quería...” suspiró, pasándose una mano en la cara mojada por la lluvia. “Sólo quería decirte lo que siento y punto. No quiero nada, no me espero nada de ti. Por lo demás, tú quieres a Yuya. ¿No es así?” preguntó, y el menor asintió muy rápidamente. “Vale. Pues no hay un problema, ¿no? Para ti no, al menos.” terminó.

Esperó que Yuri contestara, y cuando se dio cuenta del hecho que no tenía intención de hacerlo volvió a caminar, sintiéndose aún peor de cuando había llegado.

Sólo había hecho unos metros, cuando le oyó llamarle otra vez.

“¡Hikaru!” dijo el menor, en alta voz.

Otra vez, Yaotome se giró, listo a dejarse reprochar de vuelta.

Pero toda la rabia parecía haber desaparecido de la cara de Chinen.

“No habría cambiado nada.” murmuró el menor, con expresión seria. “Si me lo hubieras dicho... habría seguido queriendo a Yuya.” le dijo.

Hikaru asintió brevemente, sin saber qué hacer, y luego se fue.

No oyó el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba, y sintió los ojos de Yuri en su espalda.

Pero no se giró, ya no.

Estaba harto, y quería volver a casa.

Ya no sabía cómo sentirse; no sabía si esa rara sensación de vacío hubiera desaparecido, aún no estaba con mente bastante clara de darse cuenta.

Sabía, sin embargo, qué las últimas palabras de Chinen le habían hecho sentir... aliviado, de alguna manera.

No habría cambiado nada, tampoco si hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle como se sentía.

Al final, siempre lo había sabido. Oírselo decir de él, de todas maneras, era otra cosa.

Le habría gustado poder sonreír de esa idea, pero le pareció excesivo.

No era una situación que mereciera alegría, pero tampoco mucha tristeza.

Iba a ser mejor, de aquí en adelante, y eso estaba suficiente.

Bien no.

Pero seguro mejor.


End file.
